Do seu lado
by Dark-Tibby
Summary: Uma song em que Tiago, já casado com Lílian, lembra dos tempos de Hogwarts, de como sofrera para conquistar a garota.


Do Seu Lado - Jota Quest  
  
Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro  
  
Você implicava comigo  
  
Tiago Potter estava debruçado no peitoril da janela de seu quarto. Manhã de inverno...Lá fora, a neve caia, e Tiago podia ver algumas crianças brincando de guerra de neve. Guerra de neve...Aquilo lhe trazia lembranças de Hogwarts. Quantas foram as tardes que ele e Os Marotos haviam passado cabulando aula para travar suas próprias batalhas ferozes? Já fazia um bom tempo, mas Tiago lembrava-se claramente da alegria constante que era estar colégio. Era diferente dos tempos que eles viviam agora, sempre cercados por comensais da morte, sempre acuados, tendo de se esconder das trevas atrás de diversos feitiços... tempos negros. Mas nem sempre havia sido assim. Pensar nos tempos de Hogwarts aliviava a dor...Tempos em que eles só tinham a palavra "diversão" na cabeça...Tiago sorriu. Não era verdade. Talvez fosse assim com seus amigos, mas não com ele. Havia outra palavra... Outra palavra que dominava sua mente. Um nome...Lílian. Lílian Evans...Se apaixonara pela garota em seu quinto ano de colégio, e desde então o nome da ruiva não dava um segundo de descanso para sua mente. Demorou a perceber o que sentia pela garota. Fechou os olhos, deixando que as lembranças tomassem conta de sua mente...  
  
Sexto ano. Inverno. Os jardins estavam vazios, com exeção de quatro garotos... Sirius, que havia sido derrubado por uma bola de neve que Remo enfeitiçara para persegui-lo, estava juntando mais neve nas mãos ao ver Pedro passar correndo, fugindo de uma bola que Tiago jogara...Um pensamento, um sorriso malicioso, uma rasteira. Um segundo depois, Rabicho havia se estatelado de cara na neve. Ele e Tiago choravam de rir, enquanto Remo, se esforçando ao máximo para continuar sério, ia até Pedro e, segurando o riso, perguntava se ele estava bem. Nisso, Tiago juntou mais neve e tacou uma bola particularmente grande na cara do monitor. -Preucupe-se com você, Aluado! Remo riu, devolveu o ataque com uma bola de neve enfeitiçada, e a guerrilha continuou. Era o primeiro dia do ano em que nevava, e o grupo havia cabulado a primeira aula do dia, transfigurações, para se divertirem na neve. Mas tudo o que é bom acaba. Uma monitora da grifinória se aproximava. Lílian. Irritadíssima. Os garotos nem se deram conta da aproximação dela...Quando perceberam sua presença, era tarde. Tiago havia tentado tacar uma bola na cara de Pedro, o garoto desviou, e a bola foi direto...Na cara da garota. -POTTER! - Os quatro congelaram. De repente, pareceram se dar conta de que lá fora fazia um frio gigantesco, e simplesmente congelaram... -Lily, podemos explicar...-Disse Tiago, se levantando. -NÃO HÁ EXPLICAÇÃO POTTER! E NÃO me chame de Lily! O que vocês...O que vocês PENSAM...!? Oh, desculpe, talvez seja esse o problema. Vocês NÃO pensam. Cabulando a primeira aula, e ainda por cima para fazer uma guerra de neve? A Profª McGonagall tirou 50 pontos da grifinória em nome de uma GUERRA DE NEVE? Digam-me, vocês quatro, QUANDO é que vocês vão crescer? - Lílian estava "levemente" irritada. Simplesmente não conseguia ficar cinco segundos sem elevar a voz pelo menos uma vez.- Vamos, entrem no castelo imediatamente. A próxima aula é poções, e eu não quero que a grifinória perca mais pontos. - Do nada, a garota se virou para Remo. - E você, Lupin? Não se envergonha? Você é MONITOR! Deveria colocar limite nesses três! - E dizendo isso a garota se virou para ir embora. -Lily...Digo, Evans...Eu prometo, mesmo, que se você sair comigo, eu nunca mais cabulo uma aula...Não importa o motivo. Lílian parou onde estava. Virou lentamente o rosto, e fixou um olhar mortal em Tiago: -A copa das casas não vale tanto assim, Potter. Os marotos olharam com pena para o amigo, quando esse se virou para o lago e chutou uma incrível quantidade de neve para dentro do mesmo.  
  
Tiago abriu os olhos. Ouvia passos subindo as escadas da casa.  
  
Mas hoje vejo que tanto tempo  
Me deixou muito mais calmo  
  
-Olá amor...- Tiago sorriu. Quem estava lá, se não a própria Lilian? - Não sabia que já tinha acordado. Venha, desça, o café está pronto. - Então a moça reparou no ar distante de Tiago, o no sorriso nostálgico. Aproximou-se da janela. - Está tudo bem? -Nunca esteve melhor...- Murmurou o outro, passando um braço na cintura da esposa e puxando-a para sentar-se junto dele na janela. - Isso...Lembra-te alguma coisa? - Perguntou, apontando para meia dúzia de crianças que guerreavam no campo gelado, lá embaixo. Lílian riu. -Sim Ti...Lembra. Mas agora, eu ficaria realmente grata se você pudesse soltar minha cintura...Se você não quer tomar café, é problema seu, porque acho que Harry quer. -Ele pode esperar... -Tiago! Bebês não esperam, eles choram...Seu pai desnaturado! - E dizendo isso, a mulher se soltou dos braços do marido, levantando-se e fingindo indignação. Quando ia cruzando a porta, acrescentou: - E é melhor você descer logo, se não eu vou tirar a mesa...Não vou ficar esperando o dia todo para que a Vossa Majestade decida se vai tomar café. O que o rapaz podia fazer, se não sorrir? Há alguns anos, aquele tipo de comentário o irritaria... Não mais. Com o tempo, Tiago havia aprendido a se divertir com a irritação de Lílian, a ter paciência com ela. No início fora bastante complicado, mas...Agora? Depois de tanto tempo junto da moça, Tiago já não tinha duvida de que a amava...E também já não tinha dúvidas de que era correspondido.  
  
O meu comportamento egoísta  
E o seu temperamento difícil  
  
Deixando-se levar novamente pelas lembranças, e tendo a certeza de que acabaria não conseguindo tomar café aquele dia, Tiago voltou a mergulhar no passado...Lembrou da primeira vez que conseguiu arrancar um beijo de Lílian Evans. Foi quando se deu conta do que sentia por ela... Uma semana antes de o fazer, havia discutido (como sempre) com a garota, por que ele e Sirius haviam azarado Snape nos jardins. A garota se irritara e defendera o sonserino, e aquilo irritou muito Tiago. Ele não soube o por que, na hora, mas ver Lílian defendendo Snape definitivamente o irritava mais do que simplesmente discutir com ela. E, do nada, pedira para que a garota saísse com ele... As palavras saíram do nada de seus lábios, e quando se deu conta, ele havia levado um fora da monitora... Passou uma semana pensando no que acontecera, questionando seu comportamento. De onde tirara aquilo? Foi então que percebeu...  
  
Era noite. Já haviam passado das nove, e todos os alunos da grifinória já se encontravam na torre de sua casa. Muitos ainda estavam na sala comunal, fazendo os deveres, conversando, e se aquecendo ao pé da lareira. Enquanto isso, os monitores da grifinória passavam desesperados entre os alunos, mandando que fosse dormir. Era o último fim de semana em Hogwarts, terça de manhã estariam regressando do colégio, o que tornava os alunos agitados, principalmente os do quinto ano, que em breve receberiam os resultados dos N.O.M.s, e os do sétimo, que se formariam. Depois de muito tempo implorando para que os alunos entrassem em seus dormitórios, finalmente parecia que a sala comunal estava vazia. Lílian, cansada, sentou-se no corrimão da escada, com um suspiro. Com os olhos, acompanhou os outros monitores entrando em seus dormitórios. A última a se retirar foi Andrômeda Black, prima de Sirius, monitora chefe. Já estava fechando a porta quando viu Lílian. -Evans...entre logo, está bem? - Disse a moça, com uma piscadela. Lílian sorriu. Estava com sono...Já ia subir as escadas quando viu. Tiago Potter, parado num dos cantos escuros da sala comunal, fitando-a. Como ninguém havia notado sua presença até então? Não era possível que nenhum monitor tivesse mandado o rapaz ir se deitar. Okey, antes de dormir, tinha que fazer a última boa ação do dia... -Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo aí? Não percebeu que o toque de recolher já foi dado? - A garota perguntou. Após alguns segundos, percebeu que não obteria resposta. Desceu do corrimão, e começou a andar em passos firmes em direção ao rapaz. Cravou os olhos cor de esmeralda de forma feroz nos olhos dele. Os olhos dele...Brilhavam de forma estranha. -Vamos Potter...Mandei você ir se deitar. Tiago não respondeu. Lílian já ia abrindo a boca para gritar com ele quando o rapaz se levantou. -Finalmente...-Murmurou, olhando irritada para o garoto que andava até ela. Mas ele parou no meio do caminho. -Lily...Eu pensei muito em você nesses últimos dias. - Lílian resolveu ignorar o comentário. Continuou a fitar o rapaz, com uma expressão impaciente, ordenando, em completo silêncio, que ele se recolhesse da sala. - Sabe, vou sentir muita sua falta nessas férias. -É realmente uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo - A moça o fuzilava com o olhar. Então aconteceu tudo de forma muito rápida. Muito rápida para que Lily se dessa conta do que acontecia, muito rápida para que Tiago tivesse a oportunidade de mudar de idéia, muito rápida para que Lily pudesse repreendê-lo. Ele simplesmente...Colou os lábios no dela. Em estado de choque, Lílian se deu conta de que Potter passava os braços em torno de sua cintura, a puxando pra si...Antes que pudesse entender, a garota correspondia o beijo, meio que no automático. Então, a ficha caiu. Lílian imediatamente separou os lábios dos deles, e o empurrou com força. -POTTER! -Shhhh...Não quer chamar acordar todo mundo, quer? - Tiago tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. -O que você pensa que... -Sabe Lily, estou realmente farto de você perguntar para mim e para meus amigos o que nós pensamos. O que se passa pela cabeça de um garoto definitivamente não é da sua conta. No entanto...Vou responder a sua pergunta, dessa vez. A única coisa em que penso, no momento, é você...Quero que aceite sair comigo, Lily! Não vou aceitar um não como resposta! Lílian tinha a cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados, e mordia o lábio inferior. A respiração era pesada e profunda. Nessa hora, Tiago foi obrigado a reconhecer que a garota não tinha jeito de quem estava considerando a proposta. -Sabe Potter...Você é tão...Tão...Egoísta! O tempo, a sua única preocupação é com você! Só o que VOCÊ quer importa para ti, não é mesmo? Eu lhe disse...Disse-lhe que nunca sairia contigo...E, no entanto...Você se faz de surdo! Acha realmente que pode ir beijando os outros sem o consentimento dos mesmos? VOCÊ É TÃO EGOCÊNTRICO TIAGO POTTER! - E dizendo isso a garota lhe deu as costas, subindo as escadas furiosa, sem se importar em fazer Tiago ir para o dormitório. A monitoria que fosse a *****! -E você é tão difícil, Lily...- Murmurou um confuso e magoado Tiago Potter, sabendo que a garota não escutaria.  
  
No seu quarto, que era dele e da garota que tanto o fizera sofrer, Tiago não pode deixar de se divertir com a lembrança. O que a Lílian daquela noite diria se soubesse que, anos mais tarde, se casaria com ele, e mais...Que a única coisa que a irritaria seria o fato de que Tiago estava atrasado para tomar café, e que o filho de ambos ia ficar com fome...  
  
Você me achava meio esquisito  
  
Eu te achava tão chata  
  
Mas a verdade é que a rixa de ambos era antiga. Lílian andava pelos corredor com suas amigas, sempre farejando Tiago e seu grupinho. Aparentemente a garota sentia um prazer enorme em pegá-los no flagra, aprontando alguma. Vivia a vigia-los, a persegui-los...Simplesmente os odiava demais para que pudesse dormir em paz uma noite se não tivesse atormentado suas cabeças e atrapalhado seus planos estúpidos. E a verdade, é que a partir do momento em que Lily virou monitora, a coisa só piorou. Depois disso, além de surpreendê-los, ao invés de dar um jeitinho para atrair algum professor, a garota resolvia as coisas sozinha. Era menos não sei quantos pontos para grifinória pra lá, detenção pra cá...Uma tortura... No ínicio, os marotos realmente se irritaram. A garota começara a atrapalhar MESMO a sua diversão. Mas, na verdade, quem se irritava mesmo era Tiago. Era ele e Lílian que se odiavam, e ele só podia acreditar que era por esse motivo que ela os perseguia. Os outros, no entanto, adoravam o obstáculo a mais...E o rapaz era obrigado a admitir que cada vez que driblavam Lílian, o prazer das brincadeiras de mau gosto era dobrado. O único problema é que geralmente a garota descobria mais tarde, e daí a fúria das detenções também era dobrada. Eles tinham...Uma guerra pessoal, e os outros marotos tentavam ao máximo não interferir, assim como as amigas de Lílian. iEvans/i, como ele a chamava, era tão chata e estraga prazeres! E a opinião dela sobre ele não era muito melhor. Afinal de contas, ela não conseguia ver onde estava o prazer de cruzar com as pessoas nos corredores e cumprimentá-las com uma bomba de bosta, ou algum outro item "perigoso" da Zonko's.  
  
Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento, um destino  
Viver é uma arte, um ofício só que precisa cuidado  
  
Depois do "encontro" de ambos, na sala comunal, os dois simplesmente não se falaram mais até o início do ano seguinte. Lílian deu um jeito de evita-lo nos últimos dias que eles ainda tinham no castelo, e pela primeira vez a garota deixou o trabalho de monitorá-los para qualquer outro monitor, que não ela. Não era preciso dizer que os marotos aprontaram como nunca, mas Tiago não aproveitou nada disso. Estava simplesmente em outro mundo, e tinha plena consciência de que estava irritando os seus amigos. Nas férias, depois de muito pensar, ele chegou à conclusão de que não poderia fazer o jogo dela. Não, definitivamente, ele não ia mudar. Gostava de si mesmo do jeito que era. O plano era outro. Com paciência (que ele sabia, ia ter que lutar muito para obter) e estratégia, ele ia fazer Lílian Evans se apaixonar por ele exatamente da forma como ele era. Por que decididamente não havia outra explicação: Estava apaixonado por ela. E decididamente Tiago Potter não estava disposta a levar um fora.  
  
Pra perceber que olhar pra dentro é o maior desperdício  
  
O teu amor pode estar do seu lado  
  
Tiago batalhou muito no ano que se seguiu. O segundo garoto mais popular de Hogwarts (nem preciso dizer quem é o primeiro, preciso?) nunca ficou com tão poucas garotas em um ano. E nunca levou tantos foras...Pobrezinho! Quantas garotas tentavam em vão consola-lo? E quantas garotas que ele havia feito sofrer não pisavam em cima dele, passavam rindo, olhando pra ele com olhares zombadores, quase que se vingando. Affff...Quem a Evans pensava que era para virar seu mundo de ponta cabeça? Mas foi só nessa loucura do sexto ano que Tiago percebeu o que ele e o amigo Sirius haviam feito para a maior parte das garotas de Hogwarts. E então, com um enorme peso na consciência, o rapaz se lembrou de que muitas vezes havia percebido que algumas garotas em que ele havia dado um fora tentavam, em vão, conquistá-lo...Mas não era isso que o feria, e sim o fato de que o nunca gastara mais de dois segundos com esses pensamentos. Nunca dera chance para nenhuma delas, nunca dera bola. Não era o arrependimento que o torturava, e sim a plena consciência de que era assim que Evans o encarava, e que se ele não fizesse alguma coisa DEPRESSA, definitivamente ele acabaria como todas as garotas que tentaram conquistá-lo: Fracassado. E foi a partir daí que Tiago percebeu que não iria atingir a sua meta enquanto a sua única preocupação fosse consigo mesmo. Ia ter que parar de pensar no que ele sentia e pensar no que Lily sentia, pois só no momento em que compreendesse o que se passava na cabeça da garota, conseguiria compreender a forma de derrubar suas barreiras. E ele percebeu que a mudança não só era inevitável, como já estava a caminho, por que o Tiago Potter de antigamente jamais teria chegado a uma conclusão profunda como essa.  
  
O amor é o calor que aquece a alma  
O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água  
  
Foi só no sétimo ano que conseguiu cair nas graças de Lily. E, mesmo assim, não foi fácil. Depois de muito "pesquisar" e tentar entende-la no sexto ano, no sétimo Tiago começou a botar em ação o plano que armara nas férias de verão, com a ajuda de Sirius, que havia fugido de casa no outro ano e passava as férias inteiras com ele. Quando saía com uma garota, fazia questão de ficar com ela pelo menos por uma semana, pois havia descoberto que, o modo como ele "jogava fora" as garotas, irritava profundamente Lílian. E quando acabava com elas, tomava o cuidado de não humilhá-las. É lógico que NÃO SAIR com outras garotas era algo bem mais inteligente para conquistar Evans, mas...Ele não estava disposto a tanto. Afinal de contas, ainda restava alguma coisa do velho Pontas nele. Mas as mudanças de hábito ainda assim eram gigantescas. Agora, ele tentava não rir num volume absurdo nas refeições, e nem contar suas façanhas em voz alta, afinal de contas, não ia dar a Lílian a oportunidade de chamá-lo de exibicionista novamente. No quadribol, começou a ser dono de uma modéstia incrível, e fez algo que definitivamente nenhum outro jogador de Hogwarts havia feito até então. Logo no início do ano, antes que as partidas e os treinos freqüentes das equipes começassem, Tiago passou a "convocar" todos aqueles alunos mais novos que queriam ser apanhadores da grifinória um dia, e começou um programa de treinamento, alegando que se formaria naquele ano e que não podia simplesmente abandonar a Grifinória. Aquele, talvez, tenha sido o golpe de maior importância. Definitivamente, foi o que mais impressionou Lílian. Mais até do que o fato de Tiago não azarar mais Snape quando o via, mais até do que o fato de que ele nunca mais cabulou aula, mais até do que o fato de que ele era agradável para com as pessoas e para com os professores. Tiago passar a ajudar, dar dicas e levar para o campo, alunos mais novos, simplesmente convenceu Lílian de que ele havia crescido. Afinal de contas, Potter nunca havia se dado muito ao trabalho de falar com os alunos mais novos. A garota nunca soube se era por que ele não os achava dignos de sua palavra, ou simplesmente por que o garoto andava com o nariz empinado demais para vê-los. E Tiago soube que estava no caminho certo quando pousou no campo de quadribol, depois de um treinamento com a equipe, e viu Lílian, sentada na arquibancada, conversando com os garotos mais novos que ele estava ajudando e havia convidado para ver um treinamento da equipe de verdade.  
  
Tiago, com um sorriso esperançoso, aproximou-se da arquibancada. Lily  
ergueu os olhos, e o fitou. Por que, diabos, o cara tinha que ser tão  
bonito? E será que podiam explicar pra ela porque ele tinha um sorriso  
tão...Fatal? Com os cabelos mais despenteados do que nunca, uma vez que tinha acabado de  
voar, o rapaz se sentou ao lado dela. Os alunos mais novos de repente pareceram se dar conta de que era hora de sair, e sumiram rapidinho, e em  
silêncio. Tiago, surpreso com o semancol dos pirralhos, repreendeu-se  
mentalmente por nunca ter se dado o trabalho de se tornar amigos deles antes. Hey, fala sério! Se ele fosse falar com uma garota e qualquer um dos  
marotos estivesse presente, com certeza ia preferir ficar lá, segurando vela, e assistindo, do que sair. E, no entanto, aqueles garotos...Não. Ele não devia estar pensando nesse tipo de coisa agora. Definitivamente! Ele, depois de anos de espera, tinha Lílian Evans sentada ao seu lado, e pela primeira vez em anos, os dois conseguiram permanecer no mesmo ambiente sem  
soltarem faíscas. Não podia perder essa oportunidade!  
-Estava assistindo o treino, Lily? - perguntou, inocentemente.  
-Sim...Quando será a primeira partida?  
-Daqui a dois fins-de-semana...Contra a Sonserina...  
-Um clássico...-Ela sorriu. Ela sorriu pra ele! Tiago estava bobo. Imediatamente um silêncio desconfortável invadiu o ambiente. Okey...é a sua  
deixa Tiago! -Lily...No fim-de-semana depois da partida...Terá visita a Hogsmead...Eu estava pensando...Será que você não gostaria de...Sei lá, me acompanhar?  
Nós poderíamos...Conversar um pouco. Lilian sorriu, divertida. Conversar um pouco? Faça-me rir, Tiago Potter. Mas...não tinha problema. Afinal de contas, ela meio que estava esperando  
aquilo...E já tinha demorado bastante. Foi obrigada a admitir que até o  
modo com que Tiago a chamava para sair era mais maduro. Mas...Mesmo que estivesse disposta a dar uma chance pro rapaz, não podia simplesmente dizer  
sim... -Vença a partida contra a sonserina, e eu vou contigo onde você quiser, pra  
comemorar. - E dizendo isso, a garota se levantou, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, e abandonou o estádio, deixando um abobalhado Tiago Potter pra  
trás.  
  
E hoje mesmo eu quase não me lembro que já estive sozinho  
  
Que um dia seria marido seu príncipe encantado  
  
Tiago acordou dos devaneios quando sentiu o perfume de Lily invadir o quarto. A moça havia se sentado na cama, com Harry nos braços, e abriu a boca para perguntar se ele realmente havia levado a sério aquela história de ela tirar a mesa, mas se interrompeu no ato. Tiago a fitava com um sorriso imenso. E ela imediatamente soube no que ele estava pensando. Pôs Harry na sua cama de casal, no meio das cobertas ainda desarrumadas, e foi até o marido. Sentou-se ao seu lado no peitoril, e pousou a mão sobre a dele. E ficaram ambos sentados, por algum tempo, sem nada dizer, olhando os flocos de neve caírem e se acumularem na janela. Ambos sabiam que corriam perigo, que o lorde das trevas os perseguiam, mas...Por mais que pudesse torturá-los...Por mais que pudesse mata- los...Voldemort jamais poderia apagar tudo aquilo. Aquilo que havia entre eles entraria para a história, eles sabiam, eles tinham certeza...Era algo maior do que a simples paixão. E de fato estavam certos...Entrariam para a história. Se soubessem quão certos eles estavam, talvez preferissem não estar.  
  
Ter filhos, nosso apartamento, fim de semana no sítio  
Ir ao cinema domingo só com você ao meu lado  
  
No sorriso feliz do casal, se refletiam as memórias. O baile de formatura...Quando Tiago a pediu em casamento...O casamento...O nascimento de Harry...Quando Lílian e Tiago viraram aurores...Extremamente fiéis à Ordem e a Dumbledore...Quando descobriram que estavam correndo sérios riscos de vida...Estavam sendo perseguidos...Sim, eles sabiam! Mas...Isso não os impedia de serem felizes. Se o destino os levaria de encontro ao inimigo, a única coisa que podiam fazer era aproveitar o tempo que lhes restava. Depois de diversos feitiços para proteger a casa, a preocupação diminuiu bastante. Não acabou, mas diminuiu...Afinal de contas, era sempre necessário haver um pouco desta, para a segurança deles. Mas eles definitivamente não estavam a fim de virarem paranóicos... Estavam sempre se divertindo, realizando festas, churrascos, sempre em contato com os amigos de Hogwarts...É bem verdade que os tempos eram negros, mas eles e seus amigos haviam feito um pacto, ainda no baile de formatura. Não se renderiam ao medo.  
  
Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento, um destino  
Viver é uma arte, um ofício só que precisa cuidado  
  
Não é preciso dizer depois do acontecido nas arquibancadas, Tiago triplicou os treinos, e como capitão, deixou bem claro para o time todo o quão importante era vencerem aquela partida. (Sob o pretexto de que era o seu último ano em Hogwarts e que eles tinham que fazer o melhor.) E não é muito difícil concluir que o time da grifinória deu um banho na sonserina. Com o pomo entre os dedos, Tiago nunca se sentiu tão feliz em ganhar uma partida. Na verdade, a vitória era dupla. E na arquibancada, Lílian sorria, para si mesma, e para o rapaz que, contente, sobrevoava a arquibancada. Algum dia ela acreditara realmente que ele havia crescido? [...] Se bem que ela preferia assim.  
  
Pra perceber que olhar pra dentro é o maior desperdício  
O teu amor pode estar do seu lado  
  
Chegando na sala comunal, onde havia muita festa, graças a vitória, Tiago procurou Lílian. A garota prendeu a respiração quando viu esse. Sabia que tinham feito um pacto...Sorriu para ele. Ele se aproximou e...A beijou. Bem no meio da sala comunal, mesmo. Sob os olhares divertidos dos melhores amigos de ambos, e os olhares de descrenças da maior parte dos grifinórios: Ninguém acreditava que Tiago realmente ia conseguir. A sala inteira prendeu a respiração, esperando que Lily o empurrasse e que começasse um escândalo. Para surpresa de todos, ela não o fez. E, quando ela e Tiago se separam, a monitora-chefe da grifinória simplesmente passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz, o puxando para si novamente. Imediatamente, ouviu-se dezenas de murmúrios irritados, enquanto os alunos procuravam dinheiro no bolso, uma vez que Sirius havia apostado quase que com a grifinória inteira que Tiago e Lílian iam acabar juntos. Enquanto recebia pilhas de dinheiro, o maroto aplaudia o casal: -ISSO!ISSO! EU VOU FICAR RICO! MUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Tiago ergueu o rosto para os amigos, feliz, e seu sorriso só perdia para o de sirius, que a essa altura jah nadava em galeões. -Você faturou, hein cara? - murmurou Remo, rindo da cena. -HUAHUAHUAHUA! Isso não é nada remo! ESPERA ATÉ EU COBRAR O DINHEIRO DO PESSOAL DAS OUTRAS CASAS! Tiago e Lílian riam, um nos braços do outro, satisfeitos. Tiago sabia que ainda tinha muito caminho pela frente, mas a primeira etapa estava vencida.  
  
O amor é o calor que aquece a alma  
O amor tem sabor pra quem sua água  
  
Lílian se levantou. Foi até a cama, e jogou-se nela, pegando Harry nos braços e o levantando alto. Ambos riam. Tiago, pela milésima vez no dia, sorriu. Foi até a cama e se deitou ao lado da mulher. Lily abaixou Harry, deixando ele deitado em seu colo. Tiago abraçou os dois... -E então Lily...Onde está meu café da manhã? A esposa sorriu. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido, levantou-se, e falou que ia esquentar o bule de café, que já devia estar frio, e que era pra ele descer logo. Em seguida, Tiago levantou-se. Atravessou a porta do quarto a tempo de ver Lily, toda jeitosinha, descendo as escadas com Harry nos braços, saltitando feliz. Mal parecia a rígida monitora-chefe por quem ele se apaixonara...Mas ele preferia assim. Desceu as escadas, foi até a mesa. Servia-se, quando Lily trouxe o café, quente, e sentou-se ao seu lado, ainda segurando Harry. Tiago fitou a esposa e o filho por um instante. Os amava demais. Morreria por eles, se necessário fosse. E seria. 


End file.
